


I do

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Victor Nikiforov, Posible Ooc, Yaoi, aunque sí se concreta, da la sensación de romance platónico, este fic fue preparado como intercambio navideño, mi primera incursión en este tipo de narrado, muy ligeramente alusiones de adulto/menor, un poco de crecimiento personal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Soñar para confundir la realidad, saber lo que quieres y lograr alcanzarlo.Ir por ello y esperar que no sea tarde.Siempre ha sido el único, el primero.Aceptar y encontrar la felicidad.Decir: sí quiero, ¿y tú?Vida; Amor.Victurio/PLOV





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por este último. La imagen pertenece al anime. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Advertencias:**  Huecos argumentales. Literatura rosa... posible OoC. Narrador en 2da persona, PoV Victor.
> 
> _Para Kuroko Shion, con cariño espero pueda cumplir con lo pedido._
> 
> _Muchas gracias, Anne._
> 
> * * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

**En duda: esperanza**

_**I do** _

_**(quiero decir que sí quiero)** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

.

I

Soñaste otra vez.

Sus cabellos son oro que se iluminan con el brillo de la pista, danza y todo es signo de fortaleza. Avasallante presencia, te estremeces ante la altura de sus saltos, pulcros y hechos con la delicadeza de un bailarina.

La Primadonna.

Suspiras, retienes el aliento y silbas por lo bajo ante la buena ejecución.

Sabes que hay cosas por pulir, como la interpretación, porque esa ansia por ser el vencedor es tan fuerte que todo lo opaca, más es atractivo y no lo puedes negar. Te gusta. Lo adoras, es un grito de guerra; y que con el paso de los años es todo por lo que clamas: un reto invaluable. Un competidor, tu rival.

Un igual.

Al despertar solo puedes abrazar a tu mascota y enterrar la cara en sus adorables rizos. Makkachin se deja, y ladra quedito, habituado ya a tales gestos.

Al levantarte, lo olvidas porque solamente así lo puedes continuar.

* * *

.

II

Lo aferraste tan pronto lo viste, la imagen de su juventud te capturó.

Obsérvarlo a él es como contemplarte a ti en una juventud de oro. Hermosa, divina y deslumbrante.

Qué es lo estás sintiendo, cómo darle un significado al cúmulo de sensaciones que su performance está logrando. Él nunca ha dejado de cautivarte, puedes estar seguro de que lo hará por siempre; atado al hechizo lanzado por años, que fue, su voluntad en un quad salchow.

La audiencia lo aclama, ante el primer salto con las manos en posición, esbozas una pequeña sonrisa, Milla ha hecho de las suyas, su hambre de la victoria representado en un pequeño acto que le dará por mucho una gran ventaja. No cambia, pese a ya no estar con él, puedes darte cuenta. Obra su magia, todos dentro del estadio sucumbiendo ante la belleza de su interpretación. Un sublime canto al amor. Oh, sientes su tórax apretar con fiereza, estás seguro que los más cercanos a ustedes lo saben.

Estás ahí, en cada uno de sus pasos como una estela que cambia, un espejismo borroso que solo algunos podrán observar, más el mensaje es claro, como el cristal tan frágil que está a un punto de colapsar con la fuerza.

No es su abuelo, eres tú.

_Victor._

_Magna, magna, caritas_

_Ah! Audio vocem tuam_

_Adest mi libertas_

Ágape.

Amor incondicional.

Quedas absorto, ante la magnitud de la ejecución y el mensaje.

Yuri ha atrapado por completo la esencia, la sangre te hierve de orgullo.

Y estás ahí, como un vil espectador, cualquier otro de la audiencia. Puesto que ese es ahora tú lugar.

* * *

.

III

Hey, por qué lloras, por qué retrocedes.

¿Es acaso miedo a la libertad?

En realidad lo sabes muy bien, es imposible escapar.

Soledad, tu eterna compañera.

"— _Victor Nikiforov ha muerto_ ".

Sonríes irónico, ante la acribillante sentencia que aún sigue fresca en tus pensamientos, dicha sin temor a equivocarse, porque él también ha estado observándote.

Has perdido la cuenta de los años que has transitado por el mismo sendero que, antes no veías el fin y, ahora sabes se acorta con el tiempo, como la juventud.

Observas el cuerpo durmiente a tu lado, tu pupilo, quien ha decido avanzar, egoísta muy similar a ti.

"— _¿Por qué no eres capaz de decidir, Victor?_ "

Vuelves a pensar en aquellas dos cosas que no habías permitido contemplar.

Amor y vida.

Cierras los ojos con tus pensamientos llenos de  _él_.

* * *

.

IV

Quisieras decirle muchas cosas, sin embargo, callas porque el silencio transmite demasiado. Tú lo sabes, él lo entiende; Porque así de íntimos son y así de tercos se dañan, aferrados por miedo a estar solos.

¿Es amor lo que sienten? O solo el reflejo de lo que por años han cultivado. Eso a lo que les da miedo ponerle nombre.

¿Será su férrea voluntad o tu malsana infantilidad? Estrategias vanas, para cortar la diferencia de los años y que en realidad no podrían cambiar.

Así que, ruegas tácito, deje abrazarlo para recordar porqué te has ido, soltarlo en silencio y seguir luchando.

—Siempre has sido tú. —Susurras a su oído, para que nadie más los escuche, con el secreto anhelo de lo que has guardado por mucho tiempo y ahora viene a explotar.

"¿Me esperarás? por favor di que sí que no es muy tarde ya". No lo dices, lo retienes, porque aún no es el momento, es el suyo, y brillará.

Lo sostienes más cerca de tu cuerpo, con el latido de ambos resonando con rapidez, juntos en un idílico segundo; respiras su aroma, te impregnas de él.

—Vitya...—. Yakov pronuncia con anormal suavidad. Lo sabe, puedes darte cuenta, claro que lo haría, no fue ciego a la presentación. —Es hora—. Lo liberas, con una fuerte exhalación y le sonríes.

Lilia te observa en silencio, conocedora, mujer de hierro.

La mirada de Yuri Plisetsky es indescriptible, te enfrenta con esas poderosas esmeraldas. Te contemplan, no apartas tu vista de ellos. Sus ojos siempre te han parecido una fortaleza, impenetrables apenas dejando entrever su sentir, un misterio. Al final un tanto maduros, los de un alma vieja, en un cuerpo joven.

Un paradójico momento que se hace eterno pero es efímero; Te observó y aquellos ojos devolvieron tu reflejo.

* * *

.

V

Con pasos calculados llegas a las gradas que te acercan a la pista. Tienes que verlo, te repites. Debes hacerlo, no puedes huir más. Hay un resquicio de esperanza que te ha sido entregado por el poder de una mirada. Así que eso haces, estás ahí, a metros de lo que será la presentación que marque historia.

Las primeras notas se escuchan y lo sientes como una reminiscencia a la última performance de tu pupilo. Cuánto ha crecido, un gatito que ahora es un tigre. Las ha encontrado al igual que tú, esas palabras con "L" que trataban de olvidar, siempre conduciéndolos el uno al otro en un ciclo de éxtasis y decadencia. Es demasiado sencillo sacar lo peor de sí mismo con él, y Yuri con ambición ha tomado todo de ti.

Yuri Plisetsky arde, renaciendo.

Salta y rompe las cadenas de un pasado que ya no necesita, aprehendido, deja su impresión. Habla, pinta con fuego que, entre imágenes pareciera sangre, se combina con el sudor de su esfuerzo. Cuántas veces ha caído, cuánto más se ha levantado. Todo se condensa en cenizas y polvo de oro.

Abre sus alas, vuela.

Es un grito de guerra hacia un rival que no eres tú.

Hay un fuego helado que te recorre por completo, eriza tu piel, un temor acallado que regresa con ganas, ese miedo paralizante a quedarte solo. Estás siendo dejado.

Estás siendo rasgado, en dos, tus costados descosiéndose, el hilo de oro con que estás moldeado. Triunfos que se van para no regresar, sepultado.

Ah, sí, el Rey del Hielo muriendo.

Se alza victorioso con los últimos acordes.

La jaula de oro se ha abierto.

Has sido puesto en libertad.

* * *

.

VI

Las aves tritan, cantan esa canción que es conocida por ambos, esa que habla del hogar y su calor. Tu brazo roza con el suyo, las distancias por fin eliminadas. Cuánto ha cambiado en 8 meses, cuánto lo has hecho tú. La ausencia de Makkachin se hace presente, hay ladridos de mascotas ajenas que juegan, brincan y corren con sus dueños. Ese ambiente que los hace sentir seguros, muchas veces han estado en una playa, tantas veces como has abierto tu corazón y has podido leer el suyo. Contemplado el cristal, observar tu figura distorsionada por sus fragmentos. Hermoso de muchas maneras, oscuro, brillante, crudo de otras tantas formas. real.

Son un espejo de doble visión, siempre capaz de ver las máscaras del otro, belleza y fealdad, tan distintos que han buscado similitudes, evolucionando, puesto que no existen, las almas gemelas nunca mueren.

—Yuuri.

—Victor.

Reír despreocupados, sus cuerpos tiritando por las sensaciones, el frío aire de Barcelona. Un salto de fé. Uno lo logró, otro no pudo. Quién eres tú, quién es él.

—Qué deseas hacer—. Su tono se mantiene calmo, como el que sabe lo que vas a decir y espera escucharlo porque así debe ser.

Un final que no sabe amargo, algo extraño de experimentar para ti.

—El amor es tan singular, llevo una vida ignorándolo y ya no puedo hacerlo más. —Reconocimiento, saben bien de lo que hablas.

Las olas del mar chocan con la arena, la espuma se dispersa. El sol en lo alto recrea su aroma en la brisa marina.

Confidentes, nuevamente.

—Nos ha dado una lección, ¿no es así?—. Asientes.

Él es tu pupilo.

Tú su entrenador.

Ambos son amigos.

Yuuri Katsuki ya no es una opción.

* * *

.

VII

Hubo una vez un sueño.

Deslumbrante y recurrente.

Como protagonista una hermosa Primadonna, con una voluntad de hierro y una fuerza arrolladoramente bella.

Tú eras un observador, de su danza plagada de colores. Porque abandonaste una corona de hielo para convertirte en un remedo de cascanueces. No había muñecos de jengibre, ni un Rey Ratón malvado.

Porque en verdad el fue un chico y tú un hombre, ambos patinadores.

Y qué es la vida sino una secuencia de sucesos interminables, carentes de sentido cuando estás con él, llenos de significado en su ausencia.

Hace muchos que dejó de seguirte, has dejado de ser su ídolo. Fuiste ese hombre convertido en todo lo que él aborrece: falto de palabra y un poco cobarde. Creció. Transformando la delicadeza en fortaleza, dueño de su cuerpo, creador de su propio camino; único y original, un ganador.

Ahora tú lo sigues.

Conoces el amor, con fortuna ese afecto te es devuelto.

Caminas a su lado, aunque de vez en cuando te detienes a ver sobre el camino andado.

El hielo es un espejo y en él cuentan su historia. Los actos de una juventud ilusa, con cada medalla una cadena prueba de la complacencia hacia los demás. Una vida hundida en triunfos y rivales dejados atrás. La euforia cambiando a tristeza que dio paso a la indiferencia. Y el encuentro con un diamante, pero qué era una piedra preciosa cuando segado estabas de victorias, hermosa joya que a punto estuviste de dejar ir.

—¡Victor!—. Su tono barítono, ligeramente ronco te exige atención. —Apúrate, anciano, no seré yo quién reciba los gritos de Yakov por tu calma.

Su cabello todavía es oro que se mece con el frío viento de Petersburgo, cuando sus esmeraldas te observan aún pueden ver todo de ti y a cambio te permitirá verlas brillar; así que avanzas a su encuentro, su altura ahora es superior a la tuya, giras la cabeza hacia arriba para regalarle una sonrisa tonta, como gusta llamarlas. La sombras en los adoquines difuminan las diferencias, la anchura de sus hombros y espalda, el cuerpo esbelto de un adulto, al que el tuyo puede rivalizar.

— _Gracias por esperarme, Yura_. —Un encogimiento de hombros es lo que recibes, su actitud arisca permanece y la verdad es algo que deseas no cambie, sus muestras de cariño hacen un adorable contraste.

Avanzan, juntos.

Y en realidad esa es tu felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Esta historia lleva escrita desde los primeros días de enero, si recuerdo bien, y lo siento muchísimo, Shion, debí postearla muchísimo antes. En serio, una enorme disculpa. (Reverencia).
> 
> Que decir, con la idea me animé por primera vez a utilizar el narrador en segunda persona, así fluyó todo, fue como si la llama de la inspiración se prendiera y me gustó. (Hubo un intento anterior con Yuri como narrador pero quedó a medio camino sin conclusión aparente)...
> 
> Mis mejores deseos para ti en lo que resta del año, deseando que haya sido un año favorable.
> 
> (En este momento estoy tan oxidada que ya no sé decir más). Si te gustó o no lo hizo, no te abstengas de expresarlo.
> 
> ¡Felices fiestas!
> 
> Como pudiste leer, una disculpa por el posible OoC, igual con horrores ortográficos y gramaticales, me divertí escribiendo esto.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.
> 
> P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


End file.
